City of angelic power
by EmandM6
Summary: This story is a combination of short Clips between our favourite Shadowhunter couples! Which includes: CLACE, SIZZY, MALEC, WESSA & JEMMA. This story would occasionally include friendly hangouts between SAPHAEL, CLIZZY, LUCELYN, CLIMON, JALEC & HERONSTAIRS! Please enjoy! (Romance included but they are NOT so intense.)


**This story is a combination of short Clips between our favourite Shadowhunter couples! Which includes: CLACE, SIZZY, MALEC, WESSA & JEMMA. This clips would also include lovely hangout stories such as: SAPHAEL, CLIZZY, LUCELYN, CLIMON, JALEC & HERONSTAIRS! BUT remember not-happening- BUT lovely stories will just be hanging out in different occasions. These stories were inspired and dedicated to Letters_To_The_Universe Hope you enjoy! And please Leave a comment or follow! -EmandM6  
** **DISCLAIMERS: Shadow World and its Characters belongs to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

CLACE (Probably a little bit of Malec and Sizzy)

"Do we really have to do this?" Jace groaned as pulled his black leather jacket on. Jace was now wearing a sweat shirt that said 'Already Dating' with red marker with his casual black jeans. Perhaps he was trying to hide that specific sweat shirt, Clary giggled at the thought of Jace hiding something. Even though it was the truth, Jace always enjoyed being admired by many people. "No, you don't have to do it. But it's the truth isn't it, love?" It was there 5th year dating. Clary was now used to calling him love or even sweetheart. Izzy had given 'Already Dating' shirt as presents. Clary was wearing one as well. Jace smiled and planted a kiss lightly on Clary's lips. "Apples..." Clary murmured, "Have you been stealing apples from the kitchen again?" Jace chuckled, "I won't deny that fact, my dear."  
"You guys should get a tiny locked room upstairs or something." Simon groaned, coming in. "If you guys keep on flirting like that, you will never get to even get _out_ of the institute before sundown."  
"K, Simon." Jace laughed as he pulled his thick black muffler scarf on. And Clary stuffed her feet into her boots. "Simon? Tell your girl friend or your bride NOT to cook dinner for us. We'll be having-." "Okay okay, Clary, just go."

* * *

Clary shivered against the chilly wind. She was wearing a thin cardigan over her sweat shirt. Come to think of it, it was stupid of her to wear that considering the weather. Jace seemed to notice Clary shiver. "Oh Clary seriously? Like that? How can we possibly go on a proper date?" He exclaimed, as he took his black muffler scarf. "No" Clary sniffed, then continued shivering uncontrollably, the weather was getting to her. "Then what... ab...about you?" Clary sniffed again. "Clary dear? Stop worrying. I have this leather jacket and that is enough to keep me warm." With that Jace grabbed Clary's hand, "C'mon Clary I have a lot of things planned for us this afternoon!" Jace exclaimed happily.

The first place that Clary was dragged to was Taki's Diner. "Seriously? Taki's Diner? Why? We come here practically everyday!" "Never with an important event. We always come here with Alec to avoid Izzy's food. Some times with Magnus as well. But today I have planned a not-so-romantic triple date!" " _Triple Date_?" Clary asked, "But with who? Don't tell me..." Clary knew, but she had to make sure since the fact itself was so horrifying. "Yep Clary Fray, It's with Simon-Izzy and Alec-Magnus!" "I can't believe Simon didn't tell me!" Clary complained, "Or else I wouldn't be here!" "Oh C'mon Fray, I've called Magnus and Alec out of their date night!" Jace smiled, "Besides, this will be a fun experience for both of us." "If you say so, Herondale. But this better be good." Clary mumbled.  
"Hello~!" Isabelle yelled cheerful and click clacked in with her usual high heels and her bright smile. Isabelle smiled more now that Simon finally proposed to her. Now Simon looked guilty as he walked in towards Clary and Jace. "You better explain yourself, Lewis!" Simon replied uncomfortably, "I'm a Lovelace you know..." Simon mumbled in order to avoid the matter in hand. But Clary saw right through it. "Simon Lewis. Do you seriously think that I would fall for it? How long have we been friends for? 1 day? Answer me Lewis!" "Sorry Clary, but it ws Jace who told me to shut up. Anyways, we'll still have a great time. Plus, it's now Lovelace, Fray." Simon finished. He was now grinning like an idiot. "Simon, not Fray. It's Fairchild."  
"Ahem!" It was Alec holding hands with Magnus. He was wearing his black clothing as well. While Magus wore... stuff from all over the world and century. "My dearies, May I please interrupt. I have agreed to go on this date thing to make Mr. Herondale happy since I owed Mr. William Herondale a favor long time ago. But if you are going to argue over this then I shall leave. Alec and I have some dating matter to attend to." Magnus murmured unpleasantly then he lifted his hand. Clary couldn't help but notice his black polished nails. Then Magnus snapped his fingers as blue glittery portal appeared. Everyone, including Jace, just started at the portal. "If you'll excuse us. Sorry to ruin your date Mr Herondale. And... biscuit dear? Try to attract more demons. I believe it's making my father _very_ uncomfortable. Come along Alexander, my love." With that Magnus walked straight into the portal. Alec hurried up after him. At the last moment Alec quickly whispered, "Sorry, I'll make it up." to Clary and Jace.  
"Well... that was...Awkward." Simon said to no one in particular. "Yes, yes it was." Clary answered sounding soulless. What had Jace intended to do? Clary turned to face Jace. But Jace was smirking. "That was cool." Jace murmured to himself as he gathered his things. "Jace, what are you doing? I thought we were having our dinner here?" Clary asked stunned. "Nope. Since our triple date has been ruined, I'm gonna leave this place to and ." Jace said getting up. "Ms. _Lightwood."_ Isabelle corrected but she was still smiling. "I am _not_ married _yet."_ "Well, you will be in like 3 weeks." Jace said lightly as he hopped on to his feet. "Let's go Clary. Grabbed everything? And as for you two love birds, have a lovely time." Clary giggled as she got up on to her own feet. Jace's sarcasm was dripping everywhere.

* * *

"So what now?" Clary asked.  
Jace looked back at her. They were now standing side by side at Park Slope. In front of her old house. Where she no longer lived at. "This is where I saved your life for he first time."Jace said, "Showing off your _natural blonde_ hair." Clary added smiling.  
Jace leaned down and kissed her again.  
"Clary, meeting you, loving you, _having_ you. Was the best thing that ever happened in my life. I love you. I love you more, so much more than starlight. Words are not even enough-"  
"Shh-" Clary said blushing hard. "I know, Jace. Jace, I love you more than sunlight."

With that they stood kissing. Their kiss felt like home, safety and love.  
Clary was finally home.


End file.
